


you raise me up

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And Gets One, Angst, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: "What's up, kid?" Tony said, picking up the phone and leaning back in his chair."Tony."His voice was so broken, and that was the first time Peter ever used Tony's first name, and it scared the hell out of him, sending him leaping to his feet. "Pete? What's going on?""I just got beat up, and there's blood everywhere."What.ORPeter gets beat up and Tony comes to give him the comfort and affection he needs.





	you raise me up

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all on Instagram wanted it, here it is!

Tony jumped out of his mindless working state when his phone started to ring, the call display reading _Peter Parker_. Tony glanced at the clock on his wall, reading 8:40. Peter must have just gotten to school.

"What's up, kid?" Tony said, picking up the phone and leaning back in his chair.

" _Tony_."

His voice was so broken, and that was the first time Peter ever used Tony's first name, and it scared the hell out of him, sending him leaping to his feet. "Pete? What's going on?"

"I just got beat up, and there's blood everywhere."

_What._

"What?" Tony exclaimed, already taking off for the garage. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the boy's bathroom near the gym," Peter said in a quiet voice.

"I'm coming," Tony said, trying to be calm. "Don't move."

The line end dead and Tony sped out of the garage and shot down to Midtown High, his heart racing.

_Blood everywhere._

_Peter got beat up._

Overwhelming rage coursed through his body as he zipped through New York's streets to get to Peter as fast as possible, not even caring if he might get a speeding ticket.   
He was out of the car before it even came to a stop and slammed open Midtown High's doors, nearly falling over in the process. The bathroom was right there, and Tony kicked the door open and practically tumbled into the bathroom.

The kid was sitting on the ledge where the sinks were, bloody hand prints littering it, with a paper towel in his hand that he was using to clean off his face, which was covered in cuts and his eye was already bruising. There was dirt all over him.

But the scariest part was that he just looked so _emotionless._

"Peter?" Tony said, rushing in front of him. Peter looked at him and relief flooded through his eyes. "Hey, kid."

"Hi," he said softly.

Tony reached out and took the dirty paper towel from his hands to inspect the wound that he was cleaning, his eyes widening when he pulled it away. There was a huge gash on Peter's forehead. Tony gently brushed his fingertips right next to the wound and felt like the biggest asshole on the planet when Peter winced.

"What happened, buddy?" Tony asked gently, resting his hand on Peter's knee.

"I was just walking and then I was hit in the head," Peter said quietly, and Tony saw red. "It was so blurry and I couldn't see anything. And then I just started getting hit." He chewed on his lower lip. "I blacked out for a few minutes."

_Oh god._

_This is bad._

_This is really bad._

"Christ, kid," Tony said, raising his other hand to very gingerly cup Peter's cheek, heart swelling when Peter basically melted into the touch.

"It hurt," Peter whispered, his eyes finally welling up. "It hurt so much."

"I know," Tony said softly. _More than you'd think._

"Let's get you to the compound, alright?" Tony suggested and Peter nodded, climbing off the ledge. Tony instantly wrapped his arm around the kid's shoulders for support, walking slowly with Peter as he limped out of the bathroom.

Tony clenched his fist, trying to contain his anger. Every part of him wanted to go track down whoever did this to Peter and kill them, but he knew he had to take care of Peter right now.

The drive was effortless. Peter was quiet, and Tony didn't bother to get him to talk.

When they got there, Tony lead Peter to the couch before rummaging through a drawer to find his little first aid kit.

"You don't have to do this," Peter whispered as Tony pulled out the red package.

The billionaire didn't respond, grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a box of band-aids, and come cotton pads.

He sat down next to Peter and doused a cotton pad in the alcohol. "Can you look at me please? I'm gonna clean the cuts on your face."

Peter nodded and shifted in his seat so he could face Tony, eyes glassy and pained. Tony smiled softly and took the side of Peter's face in his hand extremely gently, and ran the cotton pad across some of the smaller cuts on his face. He'd focus on the bigger one in a minute.

"Could you see any of their faces?" Tony asked.

"No," Peter said. "It was too blurry. I'm sorry."

"No no, it's okay, don't apologize," Tony said quickly, tossing aside the used cotton pad and saturating another to work on the gash. "It's not your fault."

"Kinda seems like it is," Peter whispered as Tony gently cleaned off the gash and Peter winced a little. "Ow."

Tony just about threw himself out a window. "Sorry."

Once he finished with that, the unwrapped a band-aid and lightly pressed it over the wound, heart aching when Peter hissed. Tony rubbed this thumb along Peter's cheekbone comfortingly and Peter breathed out a sigh.

"I'm gonna get FRIDAY to scan you, alright?"

Peter nodded and FRIDAY quickly scanned him.

"Mr. Parker has a mild concussion and a small amount of bruising on the ribs," FRIDAY informed and anger flamed through Tony. "There are multiple cuts on his chest, stomach, and sides, but they aren't serious. Some rest and an ice pack are recommended."

"Thanks, FRI," Tony said. He turned to Peter. "You wanna have a shower and get some clean clothes?"

"Sure," Peter said with a nod.

"I'll grab your clothes while you're in there, okay?"

Peter nodded.

While the kid was showering, Tony placed a hoodie of his own and a pair of sweatpants in front of the bathroom door before having FRIDAY pull up footage from every security cam close to Peter's school.

He eventually found what he was looking for.

"FRIDAY, indentify those individuals," Tony said.

"Three males, one female," FRIDAY said. "Eugene Thompson, Justin Jensen, Elijah White, and Bria Mather."

"Do they all go to Peter's school?"

"Yes, and they are all in Peter's grade and several of his classes."

"Great," Tony muttered.

His heart broke as he watched the footage. The four people came up behind him and the one named Eugene hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall forewards and rake his forehead against the dirt, which was the cause of that gash. He was then kicked a bunch of times as he shielded his face, eventually blacking out right before the offenders left.

It took all of Tony's self control not to punch through the wall.

He wanted to know why these people hurt his kid, and what was going through their head.

_His kid._

"Looks bad, doesn't it?"

Tony flung his head around and saw Peter clad in the clothes he gave him, shoulders hunched over.

He didn't even hear the shower stop.

"Shit, kid, I-"

"It's fine," Peter interrupted. "I don't care."

Tony bit his lip and stood up, closing the distance. "I'm gonna make those assholes pay," Tony said, placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Don't you worry."

Peter looked up at him, eyes shining, bottom lip trembling.

That was all it took for Tony to wrap his arms around the kid in a hug, resting his chin on top of Peter's messy head of curls which were still damp from the shower. Peter sniveled and hugged Tony back. He pressed his face into Tony's shoulder, his breath coming out quick and sharp, obviously trying hard not to cry.

The hug was comfortable and didn't feel the slightest bit awkward.

Tony realized that Peter needed this. The way he melted into each gentle, affectionate touch, how he was taking in all the comfort he could . . .

And Tony was more than willing to give it to him.

So he continued to hug Peter until the kid eventually pulled away, and there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Tony frowned softly at them and raised his hands to wipe them away, this strange paternal feeling coming over him.

"Thanks, Tony," Peter whispered, sniffling.

"You're welcome, kid. Anytime."

Peter gritted his teeth as a sob burst from him and he fell into Tony's arms again. Tony rubbed up and down on his back, hoping to provide more comfort.

"You'll be okay," Tony assured.

He'd make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lotta fun writing this. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
